


No Strap-On Necessary

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (basically allura fucking pidge), (but s8 never happened), Alien Biology, Allura shapeshifts a dick, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Pallura lovin', Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post S8, Shapeshifting, and an extra tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: Having a shapeshifting girlfriend certainly has its perks when she needs to relax…





	No Strap-On Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> pallura smut is good for the soul ^^
> 
> (also i interpret the altean shapeshifting very loosely)

“Pidge, you’ve been working without stopping for an hour now.” Allura sighs, closing the magazine she’s been looking at and setting it aside. She pats the cushion of the couch beside her. “Come take a break.”

“Can’t,” Pidge replies evenly, keeping her eyes staunchly on her laptop and not on the goddess lounging on her office couch and most definitely giving her a come hither look. “Too much to finish up. And you’ll distract me too much.”

Which isn’t a lie at all.

Ever since Allura had shown up at her office to keep her company, Pidge had been having trouble finishing up the much needed calibrations for the new upgrades to the simulators. It’s always hard to get any work done what with Allura making soft moans every time she stretches, especially since she’s in nothing more than a tiny pink dress that hardly covers up her long, luscious legs and clings to the curves of her waist and hips and breasts.

Breasts that are clearly pebbled and straining against the fabric.

Honestly, Pidge is glad Allura has gotten more into Earth’s more sensual fashion—she really _isn’t_ complaining about that—but she swears the woman wears tight things like that just to rile her up. Because for some reason, the sexy clothes only tend to come out whenever Pidge is trying to focus on her work.

And if Allura’s goal is to distract Pidge, she’s certainly succeeded.

 _You could just go over there_ , she thinks to herself.

It’s absolute torture being near her girlfriend and not even being able to look over at her. But going near her would almost certainly mean they would end up fooling around. And if that happens, game over. She’d have to forfeit any possible productivity.

(Not that she’d gotten anything done for the past hour).

For probably the umpteenth time that day, Pidge sighs as she rolls her neck, rubbing the tight muscles at the base of the nape and trying to work out a kink. She can feel Allura’s eyes on her, and after she groans from the tension, Allura rises from the couch and heads towards her.

Pidge cocks a playful brow. “You stay away from me, you temptress.”

Allura is undeterred, though her lips quirk up in amusement.

“You work yourself too hard, Pidge.” She comes around to the back of the office chair, her hands coming to rest on Pidge shoulders as she tuts in disappointment. “Relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Pidge wants to protest—she’s not really sure what Allura means by _take care of_ and her tone is ambiguous at best—but the minute she begins kneading the sore muscles, all thoughts careen out of Pidge’s head and she lets out a pitiful groan. Allura’s hands are skilled, her long fingers digging expertly into the tension filled cords and easing away tightness. It feels so good, and Pidge closes her eyes, sighing and mewling in bliss from the pleasure-pain of Allura’s motions.

“Does that feel better?”

Pidge nods with a hum of pleasure, not really noticing how devious Allura’s voice sounds when her fingers are working knots deep in her neck she didn’t even realise existed. Allura bends down and drops feather light, slow kisses along her neck. Pidge can’t help but tilt her head, a tingling feeling dancing up between her thighs as she curls a hand in Allura’s soft hair. Allura keeps up the motions of her massage, but one hand slides down and heat crawls between Pidge’s legs when she cups one of her aching breasts through her shirt.

“No bra, Pidge?” Allura murmurs, and Pidge’s heart skips a beat in her chest. “It’s almost like you wanted this to happen…”

She massages her breast, palming it with just the barest of pressure. Desire floods her and Pidge pants for breath. She knows she’s unbelievably wet and Allura hasn’t even really touched her. She wants to do more, but she has so much to do. This can’t continue on.

“A-Allura… we can’t… I have— I have work to…”

It tapers off into a soft whimper as Allura squeezes her harder, pinching and rolling her nipple between her fingertips with a wry smile. Her tongue flicks out against Pidge’s neck as she leaves teasing kisses that have Pidge squirming from the pricks of heat that rage beneath her navel. Allura doesn’t stop, deserting the massage entirely to trail her other hand down her breasts, past her stomach, and dip under the waistband of Pidge’s pants, tickling her when she reaches her curls. Pidge’s breath catches, her hips jerking from the spark of anticipation jumping up her back. But Allura stops short of reaching the point Pidge desperately wants her to touch and hums against her neck.

Pidge closes her eyes, exhaling shakily as Allura continues the rough massage of her breast. “ _Allura_ …”

She _needs_ more.

“Yes…?” she purrs, tugging Pidge’s earlobe in her teeth.

Pidge’s mind goes hazy, her body lighting up in arousal. She rubs her thighs together, trying to alleviate some of the growing ache.

“…I suppose I should let you finish your work since you have so much of it.” Allura muses, taking her hand off her breast. “Such a shame. Maybe next time.”

She starts pulling her hand out of her pants, and Pidge reacts involuntarily, clamping down on Allura’s wrist to stop her. Pidge hates it, the way she can’t help but relinquish control to her goddess of a girlfriend. At work, Pidge is so used to ordering everyone around, to directing what she wants everyone to do. When she’s alone with Allura though, Pidge is helpless to her in all the best ways possible. There’s just something about the way Allura dominates her body that Pidge can’t get enough of.

“Allura, please…”

She hates how needy she sounds, but everything in her body is screaming at her to be touched down there.

Allura simply arches a brow. “Please…?”

An embarrassed blush heats her cheeks.

“Please, don’t stop!”

The princess’s eyes flash with something heated before she grasps Pidge’s chin and turns her face. Their lips meet in an urgent, pervasive kiss, tongues sliding sensually against each other. Pidge lets out the tiniest of gasps, swallowed by Allura’s hot mouth covering hers when she slides her hand further and strokes Pidge’s entrance, rubbing her with just the barest of touch. Pidge moans shakily, opening her legs wider and curling a hand in Allura’s hair when she buries two fingers inside her and slides them in and out of her. Pidge feels surrounded, her body waking up as bursts of pleasure ignite under her skin.

She lets out a whimper of dissatisfaction when Allura pulls her hands away and walks around the chair, her fingers trailing Pidge’s arms as she comes to a stop in front of her. Slowly and never breaking eye contact, Allura kneels in front of her. The anticipation makes Pidge gulp, her panties damp from the look of sin on her girlfriend’s face. Allura takes her sweet time dragging Pidge’s slacks and panties off her legs and only after she folds them and sets them aside does she tug Pidge’s hips forward. Allura stares at her with a hungry look in her eyes as she pushes her thighs apart so one is hooked over the armrest and the other on her shoulder.

The touch of Allura’s tongue on her has Pidge’s breath hitching sharply. She licks lightly at first, teasing Pidge with small flicks along her slit, but when Pidge writhes, Allura’s lips join the fray. She presses her face deeper in the wetness, also moaning as she starts to suck on her. Pidge grows breathless, her eyes fluttering shut as she makes an unintelligible noise from the way Allura nips her and laves the sting with her tongue. Her legs clamp down on Allura’s head involuntarily.

A dark chuckle vibrates against Pidge as Allura stops and pulls away, much to Pidge’s displeasure.

“That’s no good, Pidge,” Allura says in a husky voice, taking hold of both of Pidge’s ankles and holding her legs far open. Pidge can’t help but arch her hips towards her in need, but Allura pulls back. “Open your eyes. I want you to watch me.”

Pidge looks down with hooded eyes and bites her lip as Allura puts her mouth back between her legs. Allura’s heady blue gaze burns her as she stares up at her, and it’s all too erotic watching her smile as she licks her and laps at her wetness. She cups her mouth around and sucks, licking her and smoothing her tongue over her clit and drawing a sharp cry from Pidge’s mouth as a coil inside her tightens. Pidge feels the tingles of Allura transforming, and shortly after a long tongue slips into her folds, curling up and pressing on her g-spot, tracing patterns and stroking it. Her other tongue flattens on Pidge’s clit, rubbing it and covering it like warm silk. Overwhelming ecstasy scorches her, and Pidge claws her armrests until her knuckles turn white, moaning so loudly she’s pretty sure people outside her office can hear the sounds she’s making.

She isn’t even sure if the door is locked. She keeps imagining one of her coworkers walking into her office while she’s getting tongue fucked, yet somehow, that makes it that much hotter. Pidge moans from somewhere low in her throat, grinding her hips against Allura’s face. She knows she’s horrendously wet and it’s embarrassing, but Allura hums in appreciation, simply pressing her face closer and sucking harder.

It’s bliss, absolute bliss, as an explosion of shocks of fire burns in her abdomen.

Pidge can’t look away from Allura’s blue eyes darkened in concentration, the way she buries her face enthusiastically in the juncture between her thighs, the feel of her lips and her tongues hitting such perfect spots and the suction on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Pidge cries out, her legs trembling, and her mind blanking as the pressure shatters and her orgasm very quickly crashes into her. White hot lightning descends through her body, her hips spasming as she comes hard again and again, her body shaking and everything feeling like she’s been lit on fire. Her legs feel like they can’t take much more, her mouth open in a silent scream from the outrageous waves and waves of sheer fire numbing her entire body but Allura doesn’t let go, still lapping at her and watching her fall apart at the seams.

Pidge grips her chest over her pounding heart, dropping her head back as Allura finally pulls away and lets her sore legs find purchase on the ground.

“Holy shit…” She whimpers, everything twitching.

But she can’t help but want more. She wants to feel Allura’s arms around her, their naked breasts rubbing against each other, her lips sucking on her skin.

“You’re always so sensitive.” The extra tongue disappears and Allura reaches up to tug Pidge down onto her lap. “You came so fast this time. I didn’t even get to use my hands.”

Allura catches her lips in a filthy kiss, and Pidge can taste herself on Allura’s tongue, but it’s more intoxicating than anything. The thought that Allura doesn’t care to wipe her slick off her face is extremely sexy. She wraps her arms around her shoulders as Allura’s hands slide under her shirt, nails raking gently along her skin. Pidge is unbelievably keyed up, rocking her hips on her lap and sighing in bliss as Allura moves to press hot kisses on her neck.

“Are you relaxed now?”

“Relaxed isn’t exactly the word I would use.” Pidge pants for breath, her body overheated from Allura’s hands stroking up and down her back and the way she sucks on the skin under her ear. She desperately wants to feel Allura’s skin on hers. “I want to touch you too…”

“You’ll get your chance some other time.” Pidge is tempted to argue, but Allura leans back to level her with a racy look. When Allura slides a hand between them, Pidge can’t help her shudder, crumpling against her girlfriend and jerking against her long fingers lazily stroking her. “Tell me what else you need.”

Pidge inhales unevenly. “Can you…? I want you… inside me.”

“With absolute pleasure.” Allura’s smile is almost dangerous as she stands up swiftly, her arms supporting Pidge’s thighs as she turns and deposits her on her desk. “I would love to fuck you.”

Allura _never_ uses vulgar language in public. It’s only ever when they’re having sex that she says anything of the sort and Pidge can’t help but get impossibly more aroused when crude words leave Allura’s mouth.

Pidge’s legs sandwich Allura as the hungry, seeking lips of her girlfriend find her own. One hand cradles Pidge’s hip, the other yanking up the bottom of her own dress and shifting her panties aside to make some room. She can feel when Allura shapeshifts, when she forms her hardened cock as it bumps against Pidge’s entrance. Her mind drifts, thinking about how it’s bigger than it was last time, but the threads of all her thoughts clear her head when Allura drives into her in one long stroke. Pidge makes a desperate, strangled noise, completely overtaken by the intense ripple of pleasure.

Pidge tangles a hand in Allura’s hair, the other scrambling behind her to steady herself on the desk when Allura starts pounding into her. Her kiss is bruising, her tongue slipping into Pidge’s mouth as Allura grasps her hip, each hard thrust rocking the desk and rattling Pidge’s cup of pens. Pidge whimpers, struggling to suck in air from the rhythmic thrusts and the feel of the effort her girlfriend is exerting to make her feel good. There’s just something about Allura’s beautiful skin glistening with sweat, her breasts straining in her top, chest heaving with each breath that makes Pidge lightheaded.

Allura pushes her down on the desk, hooking an arm under her knee and pushing the other one against her chest. Pidge’s breathing grows stilted and the sting from the objects jabbing into her back hurts, but she barely notices it. Allura’s breasts press against her own, nipples tight and practically begging for attention. She grabs Allura’s ass, pulling her harder into her, adrenaline rushing through her from their heated pace. It’s unbelievably incredible getting fucked by her girlfriend and before Pidge knows it, she’s letting out high pitched moans with every sharp snap of Allura’s hips.

It doesn’t take long for her to come, her body already overly sensitive, and Allura slows her pace to help Pidge catch her unsteady breath. It takes a while, Pidge’s ragged inhales and shaky exhales filling the air. A soft smile graces Allura’s lips and as Pidge finally remembers how to form words again, she cradles Pidge’s face, dropping slow, lazy kisses on her mouth. Pidge can’t help but lean into each one with a happy sigh, exhausted out of her mind, but thoroughly satisfied.

“How do you feel?” Allura asks, gently stroking her cheek.

“Too relaxed now.” Pidge shivers as Allura’s magic disintegrates inside her and she feels the tingles of her cock disappearing. “I don’t think I’ll be able to focus on any work anymore.”

“That’s too bad…” Allura says in false concern as she glances at the time. “The labs close soon, do they not?”

Pidge gives her an unamused look as Allura disentangles herself and straightens. “You did this on purpose.”

“Of course.” Allura rearranges her clothes with a smug look dancing in her azure eyes. Pidge hops off the desk with unsteady legs and moves to grab her own pants. “There’s no other way to get you to stop working, after all.”

“At this rate, there’s no point in staying here any longer either.” Pidge tugs on her pants but foregoes the underwear since the wetness still lingering in her crotch would make it stick to her. “Let’s go home. It’s _my_ turn to get you off.”

Pidge moves and wraps her arms around Allura’s waist, grinning happily up at her girlfriend as Allura giggles. She leans down and drops a soft kiss on Pidge’s lips that makes her heart jump, only pulling away just the slightest to nuzzle her nose with Pidge’s. Butterflies flutter in Pidge’s stomach, and she can’t help but feel amazed that even years later, every kiss always feels like their first.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
